Only for a night
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Newspaper headline: The dispute between the handsome millionaire Kol Mikaelson and the singer star, Caroline Forbes, do not seem to turn off. Kol Mikaelson is officially the new owner of the Flamingo Club, after acquiring the building from the hands of his brother, Klaus Mikaelson, at a poker game. Did he also win Miss Forbes?


**ONLY FOR A NIGHT...**

**One shot/chapter story**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

1950' old movie feel / story with:

**Caroline & Kol**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

_**Song inspiration**_

_I got a crush on you – __**Frank Sinatra**__ – 1947_

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Newspaper headline: **__The dispute between the handsome millionaire Kol Mikaelson and the singer star, Caroline Forbes, do not seem to turn off. Kol Mikaelson is officially the new owner of the Flamingo Club, after acquiring the building from the hands of his brother, Klaus Mikaelson, at a poker game._

_Did he also win Miss Forbes?_

* * *

_**1952 – New York – Flamingo club**_

"_Chop, chop girls, get ready, only thirty minutes before the opening act, where's Caroline, where's my star?" Michel, the French "man" who came directly to New York from Paris, and whose romantic preference, even to a blind, led him toward appreciating the company of men way more than the one of women, exclaimed from the top of his lungs, while swiping a black feathers boa, on the left shoulder of his impeccable three pieces man suit._

"_I'm here." A gorgeous, voluptuous blonde, responded to his request, while storming inside the lodge of the Flamingo Club, on her red high heels shoes._

"_You're late missy!" Michel responded, while disputing her late arrival, before shaking a finger in front of her nose._

"_Well, I was being held up with urgent manner." She responded, while getting rid of her white fur coat, before taking a sitting position in front of her mirror, while looking at her unusual white complexion. "I look like a ghost." She exclaimed to herself, while pinching her cheeks._

"_Well, miss "Diva wannabe" you only have thirty minutes to get ready now. I suggest a lot of makeup to camouflage the dark circles under your eyes." Michel informed Caroline. "Allez mesdemoiselles, vite, vite!" He added in impeccable French to all the girls, while turning on his heels. _

"_I'll be ready in no time, Michel." Caroline rolled her eyes, while grabbing a bottle of skin foundation. _

_Bonnie, one of the starlets approached Caroline's sitting position, in her flamboyant sequin jerkin, that left nothing to the male imagination._

"_I've just learned the news, what are you going to do, Care?" Bonnie asked, while sitting on the edge of Caroline's dressing table, suddenly very worried for her friend's future._

"_I don't know." Caroline responded, while sprinkling talcum on her face. "I was so close of being liberated of my obligation to Klaus and this club. Finally flying freely toward my own career, and now…" She added, while closing her eyes and fists in anger. "And now, I am supposedly attached by a contract to this jerk." _

"_It was the headline of the majority of the newspapers and the May "Life" issue." Bonnie added, while rubbing her hands nervously._

"_It was already on the Life magazine…So fast?" Caroline said, in shock, while grabbing her mascara, and applying several coats with her shaking hands._

"_Could you make a deal with him?" Bonnie asked, while lowering her voice._

"_What kind of a deal can I make with Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, while turning her head toward her friend. "Kol accept no deal but his own. He has finally found a way to have a grip on me, the bastard! I just need to bail out and leave New York as soon as possible after tonight's representation." She added, while lowering her head, and sighing loudly._

"_He has a thing for you, Caroline … He always had." Bonnie replied, adding. "He needed to find a way to put you and Klaus at arm distance, while taking the time to seduce you." _

"_I'm not someone's property." Caroline exclaimed with a rage tone, while sliding her red lipstick on her pulpous lips. _

"_But you were Klaus' property for the longest time, or am I mistaking?" Bonnie stipulated._

"_I've played his seduction game." Caroline shrugged. "He was so infatuated with me that he gave me the chance to start my career in his club. I'll be eternally grateful to him for that chance. But I swear, Bonnie, it was very platonic between us. I showed my eyelashes to him, smiled seductively, accompanied him at several events, and he was content with what I was willing to give him."_

"_That will not be the case of his brother, is it?" Bonnie shook her head, defeated._

"_No. It's not." Caroline replied, nervously, while lowering her lipstick on her dressing table. "He said it bluntly that he wants to put me in his bed." She rolled her eyes, before lowering her head nears Bonnie's. "You do know what they are, do you Bonnie?" Caroline asked, in a low whisper of her voice._

"_Yes, I do know, Caroline, you've told me, but most of the girls in here don't have any idea, and we need to keep it a secret, and avoid in all cost a general panic." Bonnie murmured to her friend._

"_Caroline?" A redhead, who wore a feathers costume, called her, before approaching the duo, and grabbing the back of Caroline's chair. "Did you hear? Kol Mikaelson is the new owner of the Flamingo?" _

"_What?" Others yelled, in surprise, before rushing by their sides._

"_What are you saying, Lucy, Mr. Klaus Mikaelson is the owner of this club, not his brother?" A brunette one asked her._

"_Not anymore." The said Lucy smirked, while crossing her arms in front of voluptuous breasts. "It was all over the newspapers: He won the club fair and square, from the hands of his brother, at a poker game…I'm just wondering what else he has won from the hands of Klaus Mikaelson?"_

"_You have nothing else to do but gossiping, Lucy?" Caroline asked the bad mouthing redhead._

"_My, my … Caroline, you're so jumpy about this little piece of information? Is it because you're afraid of losing your grip on Klaus and your chance to stardom?" Lucy asked her, slyly._

"_You know, Lucy, you did not put enough makeup on your face, I still can see your face." Caroline mocked, while rising on her legs, before passing over her head the very short glittering red dress, while letting Bonnie raise the zipper on her back._

"_You want a piece of me, Forbes?" Lucy yelled, while pointing a hand in her direction. "On your mighty high throne, you think you're better than anyone of us, while sleeping your way to the top with the Mikaelson's brothers. One or the other, it makes no difference to you, does it?"_

_Caroline turned on herself, her fists closed in rage and anger._

"_Close your big mouth, Lucy, and go wash it with a bar of soap, you have no idea what you are talking about." She busted in her face._

"_Ladies, Ladies…What is all this commotion? I can hear you from the back stage corridor." Michel asked, while stepping inside the lodge, both of his hands placed on each side of his waist, in a very feminine demeanour. _

"_Nothing is going on." Bonnie responded, while shrugging her shoulders. "We were just chatting." _

"_Well, you'll chat later, on stage in five minutes." Michel replied, while clapping in his hands. "Up we go, Mesdemoiselles!" He ordered them. _

_Caroline gave a last angry stare at Lucy, before turning on herself and grabbing her silk gloves on her dressing table. _

"_Don't listen to her, Care." Bonnie whispered. "She's always been jealous of your obvious talent." She added, with a comforting hand placed on Caroline's right shoulder._

_Caroline pushed the gloves on her upper arms, before turning her head and addressing a timid smile to Bonnie._

"_I'll leave shortly after tonight's show." Caroline said, while shaking her head. "I don't trust that man."_

"_We're will you go?" Bonnie asked, tears in her eyes._

"_Chicago? Perhaps, I have family there." Caroline replied. "I'll start my career at zero once again, but at least, I'll be on my own." _

_Bonnie nodded her head, before grabbing her feathers boa, and walking toward the exit. _

"_I'll miss you." She said, with a sad smile caressing her lips. _

"_I'll miss you too." Caroline replied, while blowing a kiss to Bonnie._

_She closed her eyes, feelings tears rolling on her cheeks. _

"_Damn you, Kol Mikaelson! I hate you!" She whispered angrily between her teeth._

* * *

"_Mister Mikaelson, Sir, it's always such a pleasure to see you in this establishment. If you may, I will take your coat?" Richard, the manager of the Flamingo night club saluted the youngest of the Mikaelson brothers, at the entrance. _

"_You'll have to get use to see me here more often, Richard." Kol responded, while throwing his coat on Richard's arms. "I'm the new owner, and therefore your new boss." He smirked through his sentence, while pulling on the arms of his tuxedo jacket._

"_Then it's certainly a pleasure, sir." Richard replied politely, with a reverence and while nodding his head in respect._

_Kol walked toward the swigging doors in front of his walking path, with the large images of flamingos plastered on their panels, before pushing them open and entering the smoky atmosphere of this night – underground – club. _

_He approached the iron handrail, sliding his right hand in the interior pocket of his jacket, pulling out a golden cigarette holder, before sliding one tip in the left corner of his mouth, while grabbing matches on a nearby table, lighting it and taking the first puffs._

"_She's here?" Kol asked Richard, while biting the inside of his left cheek, in a nervous tick._

"_Yes, sir, Miss Forbes is backstage for her soon to be performance." Richard responded to him._

"_Send the flowers bouquet I brought in her lodge." Kol added, while noticing the sudden darkness of the club, under the wild applause of the audience. Tonight's main attraction would start shortly._

"_I don't want to seem unwilling, but the last time she received your flowers she made confetti with the petals, and spread them on the stage." Richard replied, uncomfortably._

"_Well" Kol smirked, maliciously. "Maybe this time you can tell her that we could spread the petals over my bed, later tonight, perhaps?"_

_Richard blushed, the all shades of red, before adding:_

"_Certainly, can I be of other services, Mister Mikaelson?"_

"_Scotch on the rocks." Kol added. Richard nodded his head before leaving Kol lost in his deep thoughts, his stare fixated on the stage curtain. _

_Soon…This bombshell woman would be in front of his sight, singing with her languorous voice, these words of love full of futile feelings that meant nothing to him, while slowly pulling on her black, silk gloves, sensually, sexually, intensely, like the way she would undressed herself in his most naughtiest dreams of her…That is what he was interested to see …The simple thought of making her … his!_

_A waiter handed a glass of Scotch, placed on a tray, in front of Kol's sight. He grabbed it, before gulping its entire content. "Keep them coming." He ordered, while passing the back of his right hand on his bearded face and watery lips._

* * *

"_You want me to wait for you, Caroline?" Michel asked, while closing the lights of the back stage corridor, before entering his head under the threshold of the lodge. "I will if you need me to?"_

"_No…I'll leave in a short while, don't worry about me." Caroline replied, with a timid smile plastered on her lips, while raising her sight in the above mirror of her dressing table. "Have a good night, Michel."_

"_Same to you my darling, and by the way, you were magnificent tonight!" Michel added, while winking at her, before turning on his heels._

_Caroline passed a Kleenex on her lips, while removing her red lipstick, before closing her eyes, and sighing several times to enter air in her lungs, before lowering her sight on the dozen of red roses which had found their rightful place in the garbage can._

_She had changed into her civilian clothes, and her two pieces, fuchsia suit, with her knee length pencil skirt, was certanly a big contrast with her previous stage costume. _

_So…This was really the end of the route for her. She would leave New York in the middle of the night, leaving her past life behind her?_

_She grabbed her coat and bags, before closing the lodge lights for the last time, and with only sounds of her high heels stilettos, she walked toward the entrance of the Flamingo club._

* * *

_Caroline crossed the stage, on her high heels stilettos, before going down the stairs and walking through the dance floor, alongside the bar, and between the tables, when a sudden singing voice and laughter sound made her immobilize her steps, and froze all her movements. _

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star…" _

"_Who's there?" She asked, while raising a hand on her chest, before rotating her head to keep a global vision of her surroundings._

_Unfortunately for her, all the main lights of the night club had been switched off by Michel, and only glimpse of the emergency ones where guiding Caroline into the present penumbra._

"_Once again, you disrespected me by getting rid of the flowers I've send you." She heard a voice addressing itself to her._

"_Kol, is it you?" She asked, in mix feelings of hoping that it was him and not a burglar, and fearing his presence at the same time._

"_Yes, darling it's me, where you expecting someone else?" He responded, slyly, while rising on his two legs, before stumbling to reach the hand rail of the second floor balcony, and lowering his sight on her, a bottle of Scotch in his hands. "You've changed your clothes." He mumbled, while gulping more alcohol. "It's kind of sad; I loved your costume, the view of your long bare legs exposed to my sight. It brought all kind of naughtiness into my mind." He added, while raising his right hand near his temple, before sliding his fiery side on her. "Like what it would feel to touch their silkiness with my bare hands."_

"_You're drunk." She responded, so disgusted by his attitude, while raising her head to stare at him. "And you're acting with no gentleman manners, as always." _

"_A vampire can't really get drunk, sweetheart….And look at this…Miss Caroline Forbes; the "Star" of the Flamingo club, who's actually taking five minutes of her precious time to address a few words to "me", Kol Mikaelson of all people." He said, while making a funny reverence, before lighting one of his cigarettes. "But sadly, she, "the Queen", is addressing herself to me in her usual snobby tone of voice." He added, while blowing smoke._

"_I'm leaving. I have no time for your pity party, Mister Mikaelson." Caroline busted, while rushing toward the two swinging entrance doors of the night club, before realizing that they were both locked. _

"_What did you do? You've locked the doors?" She mumbled, in distress, while rummaging in her clutch bag to find her set of keys._

"_Don't break a nail while searching for your keys. I've changed all the locks, sweetheart." Kol smirked, while throwing the bottle on the wall, creating the echo sound of the shrill noise of the broken bottle hitting the floor._

"_Why would you do that?" She asked, breathless, while startling hard at the broken glass sound._

"_I can do as I please simply because I'm the new owner of this club, and your new boss as well by the way, sweet Caroline." He responded, while taking a few other puffs of his cigarette. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the news yet?" He grinned._

"_I did." She confirmed him, while closing her fists in anger. "It's nothing that a true gentleman would be proud of." _

"_Why? Because you won't be able to enroll me around you little finger, like you did with my brother Klaus?" He asked, while shrugging his shoulders. "I've actually turned the table on you, darling, what are you going to do now? You're the property of the craziest of all the Mikaeson brothers." He mocked, while crushing his cigarette in a nearby ashtray._

"_I belong to myself, and certainly not to you." She busted. _

"_Bip! Wrong answer, sweetheart, I've actually won your pretty ass, fair and square against my brother at a game of poker, along with this magnificent night club." He replied, while pulling on his bow tie, before throwing it on a chair. _

"_You're lying." She replied, slyly, while dropping her personal belongings on a nearby table. "It is just another one of your sick game." _

"_Nope, darling; I am not lying." Kol smirked, while sliding his right hand inside his tuxedo jacket before pulling the contract papers. "I am actually the owner of: __**"Miss Caroline Forbes" The main singer attraction of the Flamingo Club**__." _

"_Your brother would never act so foolishly." She added, while raising her sight at him. "You can't own me… I'm not a property that you can buy…I'm a human being!" She lashed out._

"_Wrong again, vampires' world, vampires' laws." Kol smirked. "Couple of drinks, good cigars, and I was able to pull almost anything I wanted from my brother's hands, with unfortunately, his Original's pride. Not my fault if I am the smartest." He added, while smirking and getting rid of his tuxedo jacket. "And what I wanted more than anything was….You!"_

"_I demand that you open those doors." She requested, while pointing a hand toward the exit._

"_Oh, Miss Caroline Forbes demands, does she?" Kol replied, while dropping his tuxedo jacket on a chair, before opening the first buttons of his shirt, and rolling his shirt sleeves on his upper arms. "My, my… Aren't you in a demanding mood, sweetheart?" He added, while slowly, steps by steps, descending the stairs._

"_I'll call the police." She exclaimed, while rushing behind the bar counter, before frantically grabbing the phone and bringing the receiver to her ear, without airing any dialing tone. "You…You did this?" She managed to whisper, while raising her sight, under her jerky breaths._

"_Yes, I cut the phone line." He smiled, sadistically, down the last stairs, before walking across the dancing floor, his hands buried in his pants pockets. "I actually snapped it with scissor." He mocked more._

"_What do you want from me?" She asked him, while grabbing the edge of the bar counter to help her stand, taken suddenly under a shortness of breaths and sudden dizziness._

"_I want all of you." He responded, while holding his pace, now standing in the middle of the dancing floor, before narrowing his fiery stare on her._

"_You'll have to compel me for that." She angrily responded._

"_It's an option." Kol smirked. "But, I prefer to have you fully responsible of your acts."_

"_And what acts are those?" She retorted._

"_Well, they are acts of passion of course." He replied, while winking at her. "So, Klaus told you about compulsion then…What else did he say to you about it, darling?"_

"_Why does it matter?" She replied, while reaching the wall behind her back, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest._

"_Did he tell you that there is a loophole attached to it?" Kol asked. "It's an old legend to be more accurate."_

_She shook her head, nervously._

"_If the victim and the vampire are soul mate, the victim will eventually remember all the forgotten memories attached to the compulsion." Kol explained._

"_That's finally good news to my ears then." She answered angrily. "No chance in hell that we are …that we are … What you've just said we could be." She replied, with a shaking voice. _

"_Then…" Kol said. "You don't feel in the air that you're breathing the intense sexual attraction between us, Caroline? I can certainly hear your raising heartbeats with each passing moment you're in my presence…I can hear each of them in my ears: Boom, boom, boom…Intensifying with each word I am saying to you." _

"_A gentleman would not accost a lady this way." She mumbled, while bushing._

"_I'm not a gentleman, and you're not a lady." He replied, smiling. "We're fire an ice, mixed together, we make sparks, and you know it perfectly well." _

"_Let me go, open those doors, and I won't press charges against you to the police." She said, while raising her chin, and swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

"_Come here." Kol ordered her. "I want to dance with you." _

"_I will scream until someone on the street will hear me." Caroline warned him._

"_Oh, you will scream alright, darling." Kol smirked. "But not for the reasons you think that you will…Come here, now."_

"_What will you do if I don't move a muscle?" She asked._

"_I could be at our side in a blink of an eye." He responded. "It's called vampire speed." He warned her._

"_Are you going to harm me?" She asked._

"_If for you, feeling my arms around your waist, and my breath on your hair is harming you." He replied. "Then yes, Caroline, I will harm you."_

_She slowly stepped away from the bar, her high heels stilettos hitting the dance floor under her shaking legs._

_Kol handed his right hand to her, while keeping his sight drown in Caroline's._

_She raised her shaking right hand, before sliding her fingers in his, while being pulled into his embrace, his left arm and hand encircling her tiny waist, his manly chest pressing on her firm breasts, his head in top of hers, his breath caressing her hair._

"_There's no music… This makes no sense." She mumbled, nervously, while raising her left hand on his shoulder to keep her balance, before following his slow, rhythmic dance steps._

"_Shh…. Relax, sweetheart." He murmured, his lips brushing her forehead. "How long did you wait for us to be this close?" _

"_I've never thought of "us" this way!" She mumbled angrily between her teeth, while raising her chin and sight in his. "I've never thought of "us" at all … Because, there is no "us"!"_

"_You're such a beautiful liar." Kol whispered, smiling, while sliding his hand on her lower back, creating a range of delightful shivers in all her body. "You've thought of us many times, while turning and tossing in your bed at night, not able to get me out of your mind."_

_Caroline lowered her blushed face, suddenly out of breaths._

"_You're delusional." She replied._

"_You want music to accompany our dance steps?" Kol asked. "Let me sing then…" _

"_You… You sing?" She responded, with a sarcastic laugh. _

"_**I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie  
All the day and night time give me sigh  
I never have the least notion that  
I could fall with so emotion." **_

"_Stop it, Kol… Just stop it, please!" She yelled at him, while pushing herself away from his embrace. "You can't do this to me!" She added, while turning on her heels, taking a few unbalanced steps toward the bar, while grabbing its edge, before lowering her head, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm down. _

'_And what is it that I am doing to you, sweetheart?" Kol asked, while slowly reaching her standing position near the bar. "I thought you hated the simple thought of "me"." He whispered near her left ear. "You would hate my touch on "you"." He added, while sliding his hands around her waist, down on her hips, suggestively, lower on her thighs, before grabbing the hem of her skit and raising the silky fabric on her lace suspenders, while finally caressing the exposed skin._

"_Don't…" She murmured, while closing her eyes, and lowering her head on his chest._

"_You would hate my lips on "your skin"." He whispered, while sliding his lips on the left side of her neck, in a mix of kissing, licking and softly biting her soft skin, over the pumping blue vein. _

_Caroline raised her arms around his neck, while moaning sounds of pleasure._

"_You would hate my hands touching your voluptuous curves." He added, in a whisper, while raising his hands over her chest, before slowly unbuttoning her blouse and taking two hands full of her delightful breasts. _

_She startled at his sensual touch, before pushing his hands away from her trembling body and detaching herself from his embrace, while turning on her heels to face him._

"_We can't do this!" She exclaimed, outraged._

"_Oh, but we can certainly do, darling." Kol replied, before cupping her face with both of his hands and finally crushing his mouth on hers, under the sounds of her protestation._

_She stayed motionless for a few seconds, before raising her arms around his neck, and returning his kisses, his tongue invading her mouth in a lascivious erotic dance. _

_She turned her head, while catching her breath for a second. _

"_You need to compel me to forget all of this after then." She begged him._

_Kol froze all his movements, before frowning and drowning his sight in Caroline's._

"_I'll do as you wish, sweetheart." He replied, while smirking._

* * *

"_Girls, thirty minutes until the first number, get into your costumes, chop, chop!" Michel exclaimed while passing his head under the threshold of the lodge door._

"_Michel?" Bonnie called him. _

"_Yes, my sweetheart?" The French man asked. _

"_We are still doing the same number tonight? This means that Caroline is coming?" She asked, dumfounded._

"_Of course our star is coming, silly girl." Michel replied, while shaking his head, and rolling his eyes. _

"_I'm here." Caroline greeted, while entering the lodge, and kissing Michel on both cheeks, before strolling toward her dressing table. "Hi, Bonnie, How are you?" She saluted, with a smile, before getting rid of her fur coat, and sitting on her chair._

"_How am I doing?" Bonnie repeated, while taking a sitting place beside her friend. "It's me who should ask you this question? What are you doing here, in New York? What happened?" _

"_What do you mean what I am doing here?" Caroline asked, with laughter in her voice. "I'm here to sing, like every night, since the first day you've met me." She added, while turning her head to stare into Bonnie's eyes._

"_You were supposed to leave New York, to start a new career in Chicago?" Bonnie reminded her._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about?" Caroline responded, truthfully, while shrugging her shoulders. "Are you o.k.? Did you sleep well last night?" She asked Bonnie, while grabbing her friend's hands._

"_Yes" Bonnie responded, her sight lost in her thoughts and the emptiness of the lodge room. "I most have mistaken then." She added._

"_Now, let me put my makeup, or I'll be late and I won't be able to perform." Caroline responded, while smiling to her friend, before turning her face in front of the mirror, under the speechless expression of her friend._

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to present you the delightful: Caroline Forbes!" Michel presented Caroline into the microphone on stand, under the wild applause of the audience._

_Caroline languorously took her first steps on the stage, while wearing a long, black, velvet dress that clotted her feminine curves sexily. She grabbed the microphone with both of her gloves' hands. The spotlights blinding her sight for few moments, but the intense lights couldn't forbid her to notice Kol Mikaelson's presence in the audience. She frowned and lost her smile at the only thoughts of him standing in front of the stage while watching all of her seductive moves addressed to all the men in the audience, with the exception of that said one. _

_He was standing in front of the hands rail, a bit set back from the tables, both hands buried in his pants' pockets, a smirk twisting each corners of his lips._

_She approached her lips from the microphone, and suddenly …. It all came back to her … In flashes images…Intimate moments passed in his company… Kol's compulsion to make her forget last night events … _

"_**If the victim and the vampire are soul mates, the victim will eventually  
remember all the forgotten memories attached to the compulsion." **_

She froze all her movements, heartbeats raising dangerously in her chest, shaking hands on the microphone, blushed cheeks, trembling lips, and then…She slowly raised her sight into the one of her lover.

"I've told you … We are soul mates." He mouthed the words on his lips, while seductively winking at Caroline.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this one shot chapter / fan fiction, this is for you, Koroline shippers. And, in the upcoming possibility of receiving private messages asking me this question: yes I am still a Klaroline shipper (lol). BUT, before being a "shipper", I am first and most a writer that is refusing to limit her imagination, even more, if I do appreciate the two characters, as I do now with Caroline and Kol. I had a blast writing this story, just know that._

_Big thanks to the writer Klarolisia, who actually found her muse in the character of Kol, and was brainstorming for ideas for a new fiction._

_I'd came up with this one, but in the meantime she had found herself others, so I was stuck with this particular idea in my head (lol), which explains this one shot. _

_I don't know if I'll receive any reviews, but just know that I will answer every single one I'll get with the greatest pleasure._

_I'll put the answers of the anonymous ones, beneath this present message, if any. _

_Much love,_

_Lovely Vero_


End file.
